


I'll Keep You Safe

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time they’d been ready to eat, the food was actually a little cold, but it didn’t matter as he stole a taste from the pan and kissed her senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Back already. This is what happens to me when I find a new fandom. Idiots can't leave me alone. Anyhow, while it's always fun to examine how a couple first gets together, I always love exploring what happens after that; this is along those lines. Enjoy! Title found in Miranda Lambert's _Safe._

She swirls the olive oil in the pan, tosses the bacon in, and steps back, pulling her cutting board towards her. Taking a deep breath, she surveys the ingredients once more and takes a quick glance at the clock on the microwave.

She’d left Queen Consolidated early, partially to get the meal for tonight’s upper management dinner party started and partially because if she’d stayed any longer she was going to burn a path in the carpet from her office to Oliver’s.

(People had long since stopped questioning their relationship, but when his secretary had chuckled into her coffee and handed Felicity a pile of faxes to deliver to him on her fifth trip of the day she knew it was time to leave.)

So she’d cut out a few hours early, it was nothing new really. Given the other half of their lives, her days could be pretty hectic.

She actually welcomed it.

She’d never be an adrenaline junkie and it was rare that she ventured into the field, but she loved the that they’d used the business to support Oliver’s unofficial work, to actually make a difference, no matter what the hour.

Luckily her boss was quite understanding.

Chuckling at her own little joke, she slices down the newly peeled carrots, cutting them into half moons as her lips press together.

She’d left Oliver at the office, hoping he could get through the conference call with Malaysia before coming back to their condo to help set things up. His gaze had followed her out the door, warming her as she gathered her bag, the a large pile of folders they’d need for the weekend, and his extra jacket.

He kept a few there since there was no telling when he’d need a clean one because he’d been called away on some more... pressing... business and got back to the office sweaty and—

She takes a deep breath and quickly pours herself a glass of wine. _What? Someone had to test it._

Letting the flavor roll over her tongue, she stirs the bacon and smiles ( _yes, it’s the perfect pinot for the dish_ ) before glancing at the recipe. She’s used to cooking for just the two of them, but this is much more nerve wracking and she finds herself checking the instructions and ingredients several times even though she’s been making coq au vin almost every month for the last three years now.

She’d originally attempted it for their one month anniversary. He’d spent most of the prep time hunched over the counter, watching her work as he questioned her about her perfect vacation, teased her about almost using his Green Arrow make-up as eyeshadow the week before. By the time they’d been ready to eat, the food was actually a little cold, but it didn’t matter as he stole a taste from the pan and then, hastily, pressed her against the refrigerator, threaded their fingers together, and kissed her senseless.

It soon became something they made together during slow weekends. The ones they’d spend racing each other on the bike trails by the condo or curled up on the couch, marathoning TV shows and movies he’d missed.

A calmness washes over her at the memories and she pushes the pile of carrots aside, moving to the next step of preparation as the front door opens.

It closes with a resounding click and he shrugs out of his coat, smiling at the wonderful scents already filling their home. His shoulders loosen at the thought and he closes his eyes against the wave of warmth that crashes over him. He’d learned to balance the business with his other work long ago, but it was always nice to escape either job while the sun was still up.

To have a night for just the two of them.

And, sure, there’d be about twenty-five other people encroaching on that for a few hours, but right now...

Dropping his keys on the end table, he steps into the living room, quickly surveying the space to make sure nothing referring to his covert activities is visible.

Nothing jumps out at him, but he feels his smile grow seeing issues of _Hacker Monthly_ mixed in with his daily crosswords, her slipper socks flung over his running shoes.

He slides the shoes under the couch, considers changing into something more casual for dinner, but quickly dismisses it. He loves helping her cook, invading her space as he passes her garlic and she expl—

Almost somersaulting over the love seat, he inhales sharply as soft sobs reach his ears. Panic sweeps over him and he forces himself to try and detach from the situation before continuing on.

It doesn’t work and he soon finds himself rushing towards the origin of her cries, gaze still alert for anything out of place as he moves. 

“‘Licity? What’s wrong?” There’s no mistaking the fear in his tone, the harshness of his breathing. He darts through the dining room, confusion mounting at finding nothing broken or out of place. “Did you cut yourself? If there was something in the press I missed, I'll...”

The words dies as he finally reaches the kitchen and she turns, knife in hand, a large pile of recently cut onions mounded in front of her.

Exhaling roughly, he leans against the doorway, relieved.

She’s still crying, tears rolling down her cheeks, shoulders shaking slightly, but she’s fine. Whole and warm and—   

He can’t help it, he starts to laugh.   

“Not funny.” She gestures with the knife, but is unable to stop the small smile that spreads across her face as he crosses the room and takes it from her hand, nudging her towards the sink.   

Away from the onions.   

“It is a little. I mean, of all the situations we’ve been in, it turns out an evil onion is the thing that bests you?”   

“Guess it’s time to brush up on my hand to hand combat.”   

“Mmm, I think...” He angles himself between her and the offending vegetable, caging her in against the counter. “I can help with that.”

 Her raised eyebrow, fingers toying with his tie, is the only response he needs and he sweeps her hair back, cups her face, wiping away the tears before kissing her soundly. She sighs as their lips meet, arms snaking under his coat as his tongue curls against hers and she melts against him.   

Into him.   

“Oh, yes, maybe you...” Gasping, she closes her eyes, fingers flexing on his back as he presses his lips to her jaw, nips at _that_ spot high on her throat.   

Heat shoots down her spine and she grins against him as his hand tangles in her hair and their mouths meet once more, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip.   

Groaning, he breaks away, fingers splaying over the nape of her neck as he pulls in breath after shaky breath. Her forehead falls to rest on his shoulder and he mumbles something about dinner, but his rapid pulse makes it sound strange even to him.

Their eyes meet as he forces some space between them and he feels his mouth tip up at the heat and pride and love he sees there.

“Want to try that again?” Now she’s definitely smirking, but there’s something about hearing his voice like this, all soft and rough, just for her, that makes her feel treasured.

Ok, and maybe just a little naughty.

“As much as I’d love to...”  He tilts his head toward the front of the condo in an unspoken reminder of the mayhem that’s about to befall them. “We better get the bacon out of the pan before it burns.”

Nodding, she rocks up on her toes and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth before stepping around him to the stove. “You can finish killing the onions.”


End file.
